Nintendo's Legacy
by Cam is for Camera
Summary: Wolf isn't someone who eagerly participates in games, but that all changed in the Brawl tourney when he found himself with Captain Falcon, Samus, Snake, and a situation he never wanted to be involved with. In the last chapter, a strange storm hit the mansion, causing a light-out. It is up to the main four and an attitude filled Pikachu to get the electricity back.
1. The Prologue

**Nintendo's Legacy Chapter 1**

It was the crack of dawn as the alarm rung loudly across the mansion where the Smash Bros rested. Thousands of fans composed of a variety of species eagerly awaited outside the doors, as if the administrators had promised a midnight release of the third tournament; in reality, this which was far from the truth.

Every console generation, once the Super Smash Bros tournament had arrived, it had been easily become the most anticipated event of the generation. The patience of the fans whittled down to its very core when they had demanded the release of their long-awaited tournament to arrive sooner.

This is exactly why the beginning of the first tournament turned out to be a disaster. Most of the Smash Bros stayed up all night as a celebration, hoping that they could easily get along in the next afternoon as promised. When Master Hand literally dragged them all out from slumber during midnight, the matches began and resulted in each of them being incredibly dreary and dull. Due to the fans demanding a recount (and the Smash Bros. having their own complaints as well), the matches were redone twice to make sure everything went accordingly. Since then, the fans and the administrators compromised to make the official matches begin on 6AM on the dot.

In the mansion, the Smashers could be heard cursing out the fanbase for ruining their lately planned schedule in favor for fanservice.

Of course for every new tournament, it has always been the same rule, and every time there is someone who didn't get the memo and ended up losing their match because of that. The candidate for the Brawl tourney is Wolf O'Donnell, who pulled an all-nighter dedicated to sharpening his nails and throwing darts at a picture of Fox McCloud… in the same exact room shared with him.

As the hum of Wolf's conveniently electric nail filer ran, Fox and Falco could only hope to get at least a wink of sleep that night. As the alarm sounded, they both knew they were in for a long day…

When the alarm rung its way through the mansion, Wolf's ears perked up as the obnoxious sound rang through. After clearing any thoughts of sleep from his head and eyes, he growled at the alarm, tempted to rip it from the socket. After falling back on his bed in exhaustion, he began wondering if the sharpness of his claws would make up for his lack of sleep.

"Man, if only you say the look on your face right now," Falco chuckled. He was slowly making his way down from his bunk only to collapse shortly after.

"You're not exactly in the best shape yourself," Wolf mumbled as he got himself up.

Fox, groaning at the alarm responded, "Maybe if you didn't prep yourself up for the past eight hours, we would be better prepared."

Wolf rolled his eyes at his roommates' complaints; he couldn't care less about what they thought, and they knew that better than anyone else. He secretly had to admit his decision could have been brighter though.

"All participants in the Brawl tournament are required to report to the Match Station on the second story approximately before six o'clock. Failure to report will result in disqualification for the first matches. Breakfast is now being served in the café on the first story. Thank you," the voice closed out.

After the message, Falco wasted no time in running out to the training gym. He had both been the second highest ranking fighter of Melee, and there was no way sleep was going to stop him from being first in Brawl.

Fox just smiled and shook his head. They both knew that the first matches were the most important of the entire tournament. Whether you won or lost would decide whether you stayed in the winning bracket or losing bracket. Those in the losing bracket rarely got a second chance. Fox soon followed afterwards heading for the café.

Wolf took his time and began to collect himself. His doubts were aside, and he was confident. If low-lives like Fox and Falco could make it to the championships, he was guaranteed a spot up there.

The criminal soon left afterwards, with one ambition in mind: to become the champion of Brawl.

As Wolf arrived in the cafe, he noticed the silence that was held in there. Although he had his share of silence, he had to admit it was a bit unsettling.

Past fighters were pleasantly surprised to see the cafe so quiet, yet they couldn't help feel tension rise in the air between the new competitors. Oh sure, it was pretty tense around Melee, but in the beginning of Melee, the atmosphere was lifted with the laughter of Roy at the awkward silence, and everyone joined in; but here it was just too awkward for anyone to speak up.

The newcomers continued eyeing each other, silently asking for a competition. The originals eyed each other in hope that someone would begin to speak up. Some eyed Ike to replace Roy in this scenario, which after a couple minutes of obvious gestures for him to speak up, he just left the room.

Wolf shrugged the feeling off. He had dealt with this before, that, and he was too tired; he would have slurred his speech if he had spoken anyway.

"Of course it would have been silent again. It's ALWAYS this way during the first matches."

Wolf came face to face with Captain Falcon, his eyes still dreary from the lack of sleep. Was he an idiot or just a generally loud person?

Wolf looked at Captain Falcon, his eyes still dreary from the lack of sleep. The racer was leaning against a table, trying to look cool, and only accomplishing to look more ridiculous than he sounded, "Really?" Wolf asked, raising an eyebrow.

Captain Falcon got himself up and crossed his arms, "And you must be Wolf. You were the one keeping the StarFox team up all night weren't you? It was a bit difficult to get any sleep with you keeping the mansion up and all."

A couple people around the two snickered, while the rest just stared. _Good, I needed some negative attention to begin my day,_ Wolf thought to himself. He was a bit concerned with what Captain Falcon meant by the "entire mansion". He hoped it was an exaggeration; otherwise, the mansion must be really shallow.

By now a good portion of the Smash Bros began conversations amongst themselves. Captain Falcon took this opportunity to take a seat.

"I'm just kidding, you know that right? It just so happens that my room is right next to yours," Captain Falcon assured.

"If that's all you needed to say, then fine, I get it. Now if you'd like to leave, be my guest."

"Matches begin in ten minutes, I repeat, matches begin in ten minutes," Master Hand said in the intercom, interrupting the silence.

Everyone in the cafe quickly began gulping down their last bites. As soon as they came in, they all high-tailed out of there, eager to see who went first. After the massive crowd had arrived on the second floor, they all crowded around the Match tubes (Called the Match Configuration System, but of course, abbreviations make it sound redundant, so most just call it the MCS.) set up in the front of the room. They looked upwards to see the giant floating hand in front them, waiting for him to assign the first match.

Although the Smash Bros themselves were dead quiet, cheers and hollers were heard outside. They were coming from the fans, very pleased to have their wishes fulfilled once more. Some had tried to enter the mansion, only to be pushed out vigorously by multiple fighting alloys. The Smash Bros looked at them as some began waving towards them which only caused them to push even farther. After seeing what was probably as close as a glare Master Hand could muster, they stopped waving and looked towards him again.

He cleared his throat as other alloys adjusted the cameras around them, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to, once again, host the 3rd annual Super Smash Bros tournament in Nintendo's history of the Wii generation. This tournament will consist of thirty-five fighters, multiple assist trophies and Pokemon, inclu-."

"Get on with it!" a person was heard complaining. They were then dragged out with more than four alloys and thrown in the parking lot that probably didn't even exist. Thanks to the Smash Mansion's strange mapping scheme, the layout tends to change from time to time.

"As I was saying," Master Hand continued, briefly this time, "Welcome to Brawl!" Everyone cheered, including most of the Smash Bros. Of course there was someone who was stupid enough to complain that the Capcom universe was way better than Nintendo; they were promptly thrown out by the alloys as well. The administration obviously doesn't really accept crap from fans. Master Hand then began loading two of the four match tubes of the MCS.

Wolf grinned; he was excited as well, but he was able to contain it. _Better not to make a fool out of myself than I already have_, he thought. He could only wish though, as Captain Falcon came right next to him with a smile on his face.

"You know, I usually don't like attention, especially from fans like these," he glanced out the window where multiple fans were now chanting, "SUPER. SMASH. BROS. BRAWL!" repetitively. "But you just can't help being grateful for their support, you know?" Captain Falcon said.

Wolf glanced at him, his smile slowly dying. "Why are you still around me? Don't you have someone else to hang onto?" he bluntly said.

"Hey, I'm only trying to talk to you. That's what everyone else has been doing," _Who the hell do you think you are?_ Wolf responded with a glare.

"You want to make friends here, trust me," Captain Falcon said, in a slightly more serious tone. He smiled again, "Or maybe you're not the type to have friends. I get how you feel, but I'm just trying to help. Even the villains have allies," he added.

Wolf rolled his eyes, but he still understood. "I see what you're talking about, Captain Falcon was it?" Wolf looked directly at him this time.

"Yep! Nice to meet you!" he said with the same grin on his face. Wolf began to think if it was natural to smile this much, or if he was just trying to make a good first impression.

The canine looked around the room to see other Smash Bros bonding. _So I guess he was right, in a way_, Wolf observed. He noticed that Falco was talking to Sonic and Pikachu, while Fox stuck with Pit, Donkey Kong, and Link. What they were doing was beyond him, and it wasn't really his business anyways.

"If I may have everyone's attention," Master Hand announced, "The MCS is now set up. I have the two fighters who will be the first to fight in Brawl," the fans got louder as the Smash Bros impatiently waited for the results.

"The first contestants will be no other than two of our famous originals from the sixty-four generation!" Wolf wasn't disappointed, but still pretty eager to see who got it. Maybe he could see Fox out there, humiliating himself in front of his fans.

He quickly shook the idea from his head, as he realized how stupid it was for someone like him to think of; since Fox was last tourney's champion, he had a great advantage of popularity and support from fans. On another hand, he really wouldn't put it past Falco to do so, since not only was he incredibly cocky, but he was restless as well.

"Kirby, the puffball from the Dreamland, is our first contestant!" Normally Master Hand would have said which universe the intended fighter came from, but with people like Mario whose name is IN the universe's name, it only became redundant, so he ended up replacing this with Kirby's homeland, Dreamland. Regardless, the baby star warrior looked at the cameras and waved to the audience.

"His opponent is none other than the man in green... Luigi!" Fans who expected him to say "Link" were thrown off guard, while the fans that Luigi had cheered for him. Luigi shyly waved to his fans, a bit worried about going against Kirby and tried to picture the fight in his head. All he could see was him being sucked up by Kirby and thrown off the stage the stage multiple times. This obviously didn't make him feel any better.

Mario saw this and he went up to his brother, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Remember, we're doing this for fun. Kirby shouldn't be too much to handle," Mario assured, "No offense Kirby. You'll do just as fine as well!" Kirby responded with a smile and a wink to Luigi.

This made Luigi feel much more confident. If it had been anyone else, the two competitors would have probably stared at each other until their heads blew up, but Kirby's cheery attitude and Luigi's sportsmanship made the perfect first match. But who knows? They can only assume.

Pikachu was heard snickering, "Really? Luigi is a famous original? A famous one? Ha! My breakfast is more popular than him!" Mario raised his eyebrows as Luigi shuffled his feet, looking in the opposite direction of Pikachu.

Peach speaks up, "Now Pikachu, you know that Luigi is sensitive to this type of talk. I'm sure that inside though, he is very confident in his abilities, just like you are with yours, even with your flaws," Pikachu scoffed at her remark. Luigi just glanced at Kirby; they both wanted to battle, not debate.

"Yeah Pikachu, you're not one to talk. Luigi beat you last time, remember?" Ness remarked, "Besides, at least Luigi got a decent ranking last tourney. Kirby was so bad, he almost got last place! Well, he would have if your pre-evolution didn't suck so much."

Pikachu shot him a look, "Well I don't recall you ever getting an even mediocre rank, am I right? And what can Luigi do that Kirby can't? Wimp out? Yeah, that takes some real talent," he said with a confident grin.

"What, you think that just because you were the original champ makes you the one to call the shots? Don't make me laugh, I say Luigi's gonna win!"

"Well at least I have an actual fanbase! All those fans of Luigi only like him out of pity!" Pikachu spat. "And you have no reason to talk! You don't even have fans!"

"I do too!" Ness pulled out his baseball bat as he angrily swung it towards Pikachu. At this point, everyone had made room for them to uh... brawl.

Pikachu easily dodged, "Is that it? A Magikarp could do better than that!" he said, charging up electricity. Ness began charging up PSI as the two were ready to fight.

It really could have just ended up in a giant ball of disaster with Ness and Pikachu, but of course, there was a match to be dealt with. Master Hand cleared his throat to settle everyone down. Once the disaster duo quit aiming for each others' throats, Master Hand mumbled something about his roster choices.

He then ushered Luigi and Kirby into the tubes as he set up the stage select screen. Although the smart choice would be to separate the disaster duo, they began insulting each other once again, hoping to push each other off the edge. Having nothing better to do during the spare time, the others circled around them, eager for an early fight. Falcon began chanting for a fight whereas Wolf crossed him arms for no good reason other than to look cool. This, once again, easily failed.

Master Hand didn't really take notice to the 'fight' until he noticed the lack of something. It bothered him, since he didn't know what suddenly left. He looked around, and observed every little thing, until he looked out the window. The fans were leaving! Did the match choice set them off as well? If so, then this was a terrible way to begin the matches. The 'perfect first match' suddenly felt a bit flawed to him.

"Kirby and Luigi, please enter the match tubes!" Master Hand yelled over the noise. While the official fighters went in with no arguments, Master Hand went over to the MCS to begin the match, although he was still concerned with the absence of fans.

Within only a couple seconds, a sudden light lit up the mansion, complete with a roar of thunder. Ness and Pikachu quickly stopped and looked at the tubes, along with the rest of the Smash Bros. The lights that previously lit up the MCS were down, along with the lights inside the room.

Wolf looked outside, seeing that although it was dark and cloudy, there was no rain. Wait, dark? It was six in the morning, with dry and fresh air to make a perfect first day. He wondered how a thunderstorm could have come from such odds. Glares from the others gave him an answer...

"Thanks a lot, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, look at what you've done!"

"I was looking forward to the matches, now it's all ruined!"

Pikachu just looked at Ness with a look of confusion on his face for a split second. It was replaced with an accusing look, as they looked towards the rest of the Smash Bros. They all shot him dirty looks.

Before anything regrettable happened, Peach interfered, "Pikachu, by chance, did you blow out the power?" Some of the others mumbled something about Peach being too nice.

"What? You think that just 'cause I control electricity means that I'm responsible? Forget it; don't you guys know Ness has what, PK Lightning or something?"

Ness crossed his arms, "It's PK Thunder! And no, unlike you, I'm above fights! Well, other than matches of course," this was responded with multiple eyebrows rising. Nevertheless, Peach verified that it was probably a coincidence; no one believed her.

Before anyone else could argue, they began hearing banging. They looked around only to see Luigi and Kirby, stuck in the tubes. Apparently the MCS doesn't have safety protocol, so the tubes didn't even budge from their place, leaving Luigi and Kirby in a claustrophobic situation.

The Smash Bros began talking among themselves, trying to figure out what to do now that the power was out. They were trying to figure out when the matches would continue, who caused the light-out in the first place, and even who would participate in the next match. None of them were concerned with the two stuck Smash Bros. Well, of course, there are still exceptions.

"Alright everyone, stand back. That is unless you enjoy being blown up," announced a voice in the crowd. The group made space for the source of the voice, which came from Snake, holding several grenades. The duo stuck in the tube panicked.

A missile came from the crowd, homing itself towards the grenades in Snake's hold. Snake flinched, trying to keep hold of the grenades as he nearly lost his balance (The missile smashing into a wall shortly afterwards). After making sure he had all the grenades, he asked, "What the hell was that for?" to no one in particular.

"If you destroy the Match Containment System, it will be unusable for quite a while, enough for the entire tournament. If I were you, I wouldn't want that for my first tournament," replied Samus, who reset her canon back to beam mode. She didn't look angry, yet she didn't look panicked. For someone thrown in an unusual situation, she seemed quite calm. Wolf assumed this was just her nature and smiled.

Captain Falcon nudged Wolf, with the same grin on his face. Like Samus, he didn't seem the least bit worried. He even seemed confident for some reason...

"From talking to Fox and Falco a bit, I know you guys aren't buddies or anything, but I can tell you are still pretty similar," Falcon pointed out.

Wolf raised his eyebrows, "What are you getting at?"

"What I mean is that you guys have got some pretty neat stuff back in your universe with those Arwings and such there. Hell, you've got a pretty neat gun there, even if it does look a little ridiculous," says the man who is equipped with literally nothing, Wolf silently remarked.

But he understood what he was talking about. If he could master a landmaster, a simple stuck tube or two shouldn't be an issue. He obviously wasn't familiar with the technology in the center of the dimension; it could surpass everything his universe had to offer. Thankfully, since Falcon was an original, he shouldn't have many problems, but he still had his doubts...

"So, are you in?"

What was this, the end of the world? This wasn't a giant adventure, yet Falcon was sure as hell treating it like one. Regardless, he agreed, mostly because it bothered him.

Not Falcon, and not the Match tubes; it was the lightning. Despite the accusations towards Ness and Pikachu, he knew that this lightning, no, this storm, was certainly not a natural occurrence.

**EDITTED: 1/7/13**


	2. Beginning in the Light

_Previously..._

Within only a couple seconds, a sudden flash lit up the mansion, complete with a roar of thunder. Ness and Pikachu quickly stopped and looked at the tubes, along with the rest of the Smash Bros. The lights that previously lit up the Match Configuration System were down, along with the lights inside the room.

Wolf looked outside, seeing that although it was dark and cloudy, there was no rain. Wait, dark? It was six in the morning, with dry and fresh air to make the day. He wondered how a thunderstorm could have come from such odds...

* * *

About half an hour later, the Super Smash Bros. were scratching their heads as what to do. Many tried improvising, while others couldn't care less and just went back to bed. This included and wasn't limited to Fox and Falco, who were low on sleep due to their first night with Wolf in their room. Wolf, who was caught in the light-out situation, was quite oblivious to his lack of sleep due to the sudden amount of excitement around the second floor.

Captain Falcon, who had somehow befriended Wolf, stayed to help out in whatever way he could. Wolf still wasn't too confident in Falcon's abilities, since he was stripped of any weapon, but he kept quiet about it. Others, like Snake and Samus actually intimidated him a bit, with the sheer amount of equipment they brought. Speaking of the two, they were making sure Ness or Pikachu didn't fight or get away from the questions they had towards them, much to their dismay. Along with the majority of the mansion, Lucas had tried to go to bed as well, only to be met with Ness's complaints.

"I thought you were, like, my best friend! Are seriously going to betray me NOW?" Ness spoke out.

Lucas just stared at him for a couple seconds before replying. "...I've only known you for a couple hours, Ness," he said.

Ness sighed, ignoring Lucas's logic, "Look, if you wanna go, that's fine, just know you'll be leaving me to suffer!" Samus and Snake mentally face-palmed at Ness's 'act', if it could even be called an act. However, Lucas began feeling a bit guilty, "I guess I can stay... if you really want."

Ness's face lit up, knowing that he wouldn't have to suffer alone (Well, aside from Pikachu). "Thanks Lucas! You're the bestest friend ever!" And no, that wasn't a typo, he literally just said "bestest".

Pikachu snickered, "While you go kiss up to your buddy or whatever, I'll manage alone because unlike you, I'm not a wimp!" Ness shot him a look as Pikachu added, "I could stay here all day!"

Pikachu was just begging to get smacked, and if being sung to sleep counted as being smacked, then that smack would have been a punch. Jigglypuff, who was heading to bed as well, did what was best for the electric rodent, by putting him down by singing (To sleep of course).

Ness smiled, "Hey thanks Jiggly!" Jigglypuff just glanced at him for a second, her eyes half closed, half opened. "Don't mention it, I was sick of hearing him speak in the first place," as she trudged down to her room (Which she unfortunately shared with Pikachu. Or maybe that's a good thing, since her tolerance is usually high when she was fully awake).

Wolf noticed that other Smash Bros. were as tired as he was (with the exception of him, Fox, and Falco). Either they were worn out by all the excitement, or they too lacked sleep. Jigglypuff had bags under her eyes, Lucas would momentarily slip away from reality (With Ness snapping at him, who also seemed tired), and Pikachu was ultimately knocked out. Maybe Wolf wasn't the only one who was kept up (Or the only one who kept others up).

It took a continuously moving hand in front of him to bring him back to his "job". "Earth to Wolf!" said the hand, which belonged to Falcon. He didn't seem to lack any sleep at all, "We still need to figure out how to get them two out," he pointed out, nudging towards the match tubes that imprisoned Luigi and Kirby. They obviously ran out of energy since they quit banging on the tubes' entrances, and just sat there, waiting for a miracle to happen.

"Well, have you thought of anything? You seem more adept than I am with this stuff," Wolf drearily said.

"A what?" Falcon asked, confused with the term "adept", apparently.

Wolf sighed, he was not in the mood for this type of stupidity, "It means being good at something," Falcon blinked, waiting for him to continue. "I was referring to your knowledge of this type of technology. You've been here longer than I have, you should know how this works. I'm just here to help fix it."

"Oh yeah, that. I'm sorry man, we don't use words like that over at my place," Wolf eyed him, wanting a response to the problem as soon as possible.

"Right!" Falcon finally caught on, "Well, you see, I know I'm an original and all, but I never really paid attention to this type of stuff, you know? I mean, it's a once-in-a-lifetime experience and all, so I decided to enjoy it rather than to learn how every nook and cranny works here," he explained, smiling sheepishly.

Wolf glared at him, all while grinding his teeth, "So you're basically saying that you don't know how anything works here, despite being here for, what, nine years?"

Falcon shrugged, "Pretty much. Although I know how to use the stage maker thing they just made!" he said, trying to bring the positive. The frown on Wolf's face told him that it didn't work.

"I have no idea where **you** come from, or what the hell you do, but from where **I **come from, it is imperative that you keep up to date with the current technology!" Wolf yelled, growing louder as he spoke.

"Geez man, that's one temper you've got there," Falcon said casually, "Although you might want to keep it down; you might wake him up," he continued, pointing to Pikachu who hasn't nudged.

Wolf clenched his fists, ready to smack him when he heard metal clanking towards them.

"I overheard that you two were trying to figure out how to get Kirby and Luigi out," Samus said, walking towards them, "I really hope you two thought of something, because I've got nothing so far."

Wolf let his grip loosen, relieved someone else but him and Falcon were concerned with the tubes, even if it was just for the safety of Kirby and Luigi.

"Welcome to the club, and no, we've got nothing," Wolf murmured, when he thought of something else, "Maybe that suit of yours could be a source of energy or something," he sounded dumber than he looked at the moment, but Samus actually took this into consideration.

"My suit would only last a good couple minutes, since I only brought one energy tank due to the 'No unfair advantages' rule," she explained, "However, you have a good point. A temporary source of energy would be a good place to start, actually," she observed, "If we can get the power on for even a couple seconds, we could get Kirby and Luigi out, quickly of course."

"I guess that leaves one thing left then," Wolf said, smiling now, "Are you going to hand over the suit?"

Samus glanced at him, "How about 'no'," she said, her arm cannon raised, "This suit is very valuable to me. Getting the energy sucked out means it won't be usable until we get the lights back on permanently, and even then, this suit will be a pain to drag to the Energy Recharge station, especially outside of a match."

"Well, until you can think of a substitute, I guess we'll just wait here, hoping Luigi and Kirby don't suffocate or anything," Wolf said, his anti-hero characteristics kicking in.

Samus was quiet for a few moment, "...Can they really suffocate in there?"

"You tell me; you're the professional here."

Diddy Kong, who decided to stay for unknown reasons, piped up, "Why don't you three use the electric rat? It was his fault to begin with, not yours."

Samus smiled, "Diddy, that's actually a great idea!" she paced over to Pikachu, who was a dead as a doorknob; or he was just sleeping as much as a doorknob, if they even sleep.

She gently nudged the sleeping rodent, "Wake up Pikachu, we've things to discuss," he responded with groaning that could translate to, "Make me."

Falcon looked at the scene, "Daw, it's like a mother and child, isn't it?"

Wolf looked at him, "Where have you been?"

Before he could respond, yelling could be heard from Samus, "I said WAKE UP!" she said, intentionally missing a shot from her arm cannon as a warning. This woke Pikachu up.

"What the hell?! Can't you people leave me alone?" Pikachu said, obviously ticked off at the situation he was put in. He quickly shut up when Samus harshly grabbed him by the scruff.

Samus growled, "Listen, you brought us into this mess, and you're going to take us out. Now be a good Pokemon, AND TURN THE GODDAMN LIGHTS ON!"

Wolf made a mental note to never piss Samus off.

Pikachu gulped, "Listen here! I can't do anything 'cause, well, I..." Pikachu choked this line out quickly, "I don't have enough power! There, you happy that you nearly scared the living hell out of me?!"

Samus responded, "What do you mean you don't have enough power? You SURE had enough power to knock out all the lights in the entire mansion!" she said, tightening her grip.

"I SWEAR, that wasn't me! And I hate to say this, but it probably wasn't Ness either. Have you seen his lightning attacks? They're pathetic!"

"Well it's a good thing my attacks are so pathetic, because that means that it wasn't me!" Ness smirked. Apparently he had taken the liberty to sit by the sidelines and watch Pikachu go through all of this; he was on the urge of cracking up.

Samus looked towards Ness, "Well it's a good thing you're here then, because you two are going to make up for all of this."

"What?! But it wasn't m-"

"I don't care WHO it was; you two already broke the 'No fighting outside of matches' rule, so regardless of who caused the light-out, both of you still require a punishment."

Falcon and Wolf looked at each other, not exactly surprised but a little scared with Samus's actions. "Yeah, she's a mother all right," Wolf made his late comment.

Samus began improvising, "Now, if we can only have a wa-"

"Got it!"

Snake came over, "Check these two out," he said, pointing towards two treadmills that were connected to the main auxiliary power generator that no one but Snake even noticed was there, "I'm pretty sure you know how it works from here."

Everyone is the room was dumbfounded, if not smacking themselves in the head. "Ok, now I feel stupid," Wolf admitted, accompanied with a chorus of nods, with the exceptions of Ness and Pikachu.

"Nuh-uh! No way am I going to be subjected to becoming a hamster," Pikachu glaringly stated.

"Well, you are a rodent of some sorts, so it is fitting. But me? Hell no, count me out," Ness declined as well. Samus glared at the two, making it clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, "On second thought, I feel like exercising. Come on, Lucas," Ness corrected himself, going over to the two treadmills with Pikachu, much to their dismay.

Lucas stood there, hesitating to meet Ness's requirements once again. His subconscious got the best of him as he made his way to the treadmills, where he was stopped by Samus.

"No, this is his punishment, not yours," Samus said in a calmer tone, "You go on to bed now." Lucas gave a grateful smile and soon left afterwards.

Snake shook his head and chuckled, "That kid is so going to get pushed around."

Wolf noticed something quite odd about Snake. Although he too was a newcomer, he seemed like a professional in his eyes, he even seemed on par with Samus. But he wasn't, in fact he was very far from being a pro in the Super Smash Bros. tournaments. Not only was he a newcomer, but he was also from another dimension: the Konami dimension. Only one other fighter came from a different dimension, which was Sonic from the Sega dimension. Wolf saw determination in his eyes, just like his, to become the champion of Brawl, regardless of the disadvantages he may have.

It didn't take much else to get Ness and Pikachu running on the treadmills that were now linked to the mouthful of a power generator. One by one, the lights in the room flickered on, although dim, and the MCS began regaining its power. The Smash Bros. in the room then let out a cry of joy at the sweet sensation known as electricity as Snake went over to the MCS to finally open the tubes.

One button press later, the tubes opened to two unconscious fighters.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared.

Well except Falcon, that is.

"Again with the silence! What is with you people and that stupid awkward silence?" everyone who was conscious stared at him as if he grew two heads. He seemed oblivious and went up to Luigi and put his hand on his wrist, feeling his pulse. He grinned, "He's Ok guys!"

Olimar, who was also in the room, then asked with concern, "What about Kirby?"

Falcon only smiled more, "Take a good look at him." They looked at him hard and didn't notice anything different; it was an unconscious Kirby. What else was there to see?

"If you remember Kirby's sleeping ability, this was what he looked like when he napped, right?" Falcon pointed out, "Also, since Kirby can store way more air and hold his breath for an infinite amount of time, he should never have the issue of suffocation."

Samus reassured this, "I see, and they're both breathing... I guess we freaked out over nothing," the Smash Bros. in the room took a breath of relief as Olimar's pikmin began gently waking up the two unconscious Smash Bros. Wolf to the opportunity to question Falcon.

"I thought you didn't know anything about this place," Wolf said, "Yet you were the only one who knew about Kirby's abilities."

Falcon smiled again, "I said I didn't know much about the mansion, not the fighters," Falcon corrected, "I made sure to see through each and every fighter in the past and present tournaments! For instance, I know that your gun packs a bigger punch than Fox's or Falco's, yet I know that they can jump higher and have fire abilities where you rely on speed," Falcon's new-found knowledge stunned Wolf, as he had originally thought Falcon was brawn and no brain. From what Falcon knows about him, he could also be considered a threat...

As if he read Wolf's mind, Falcon reassured him, "I usually don't tell people I know this; it's been a strategy of mine since the 64 days, but you seem trustworthy enough. I mean, I hate to brag and all, but I didn't get those A-ranks for nothing now."

This was new, "A-Ranks? What are those?" Wolf asked, clueless of this new amount of information.

"You know, the farther you get in the tourney, the better rank you get. I got 4th place in the 64 generation, and 7th place in the Cube generation. Depending on how many people participate in each tournament determines the rankings. Pretty neat, don't you think?"

Wolf nodded, still stunned with Falcon's sudden knowledge of nearly everything related to the tournament. Wasn't this the same guy who didn't know what the word "adept" meant? Maybe Falcon was just so fascinated in the tourney that he spent all his time learning about this.

While they shared their conversation, Kirby and Luigi woke up, overjoyed that they were taken out. They would have given their thanks if they, like nearly everyone else in the mansion, weren't so drowsy. They huddled back to their rooms, where they would probably stay until the lights stayed on permanently, or when lunch was announced, whatever came first.

Snake crouched next to the four tubes in front on him, analyzing if anything had changed from them opening. After finding nothing, he gathered Samus, Falcon, and Wolf to figure out how to get the lights on permanently, all in what most would consider a football huddle.

You would think that with their success, they would be motivated, right? Well, you would be dead wrong, because minutes of silence and nervous glances show that they weren't sure what to do next.

That is until Pikachu spoke up.

"Hey... when can we... stop?" Pikachu said, clearly exhausted. Although this wasn't his intention, Wolf got an idea; one that many have already thought of, but only he would be risky enough to offer.

"You can stop Pikachu," Wolf began. Pikachu began stopping only to be interrupted by Wolf, "On ONE condition."

"What do you want?" Pikachu blatantly asked, not adding anything smart like he usually does.

"We need you to produce electricity-" Wolf began.

"I already AM," Pikachu interrupted.

"-by using one of your lightning attacks-"

"Thunder," Falcon corrected.

"-yes, that. Samus, is there possibly a lightning rod somewhere in the mansion?" Wolf finished with a question, irritated that he kept getting interrupted.

The group already disbanded from their previous huddle; Samus responded, "Why yes, it happens to be on the very top of the roof; although it will be a pain to get up there since it is very slippery on there."

Wolf smiled, confident they could fix this problem, "Good, now-"

"Forget it! I'm already worn out!" Pikachu claimed.

"Then go to the Energy Recharge station! Any other concerns you may have will be disregarded," Samus said, her patience with Pikachu shrinking.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," he said, slowly getting off the treadmill and wobbled off to where the Energy Recharge station was.

Wolf took a second to respond, "Well that was way easier than I thought. I thought we'd have to get Samus to drag him there," he looked at Samus, "No offense or anything."

"None taken," she replied. Wolf could have sworn he saw a smile behind her helmet.

"So hang on a second," Ness interfered, "Does this mean I have to run TWICE as fast now that he's gone?" the nods in the room told him yes.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

As Pikachu left for the Energy Recharge station, Wolf noticed a little creature following him in the shadows...

* * *

One trip to recharge energy later, Wolf, Falcon, Samus, Snake, and Pikachu made their trip to the roof (Which took longer than it should have since they had to take a detour. The fans had returned and were pretty pissed about the delay, and if there's one thing you must know of fans, it is that they show no mercy). The roof was awkwardly slick, just like Samus had said, but they managed to the top of the slanted roof. For a mansion that holds forty fighters, it was pretty easy to get around, since it didn't have much size to it at the moment.

Pikachu smirked, "Now watch how a lightning show is really done!"

"Please, just get done with it!" Snake exclaimed, done with Pikachu's attitude as well.

Pikachu ignored him and began charging electricity, making his way to the rod.

As he did that, Snake spoke out, "Wait, how is Pikachu's lightning going to help when it was lightning that caused the outage in the first place?"

Wolf smiled, "Trust me, it will work... that is, if Pikachu doesn't screw it up," Pikachu responded with a low growl.

Falcon tapped Wolf on the shoulder, "I think we should get out of the way," he didn't need to go any further in his sentence, the four were carefully backing up, making sure not to slip.

Pikachu positioned himself in front of the rod, holding onto it with his fore-paws. He closed his eyes, deep in concentration, as the energy built up to its limit.

In the flash of a second, he opened his eyes and released the energy he had stored in one, quick lightning strike. The outcome left the rod heated, taking the color of a dim orange on the metal. It took a while before the rest could respond.

"...Did it work?" Samus asked.

"Nope," Pichu said, emerging from the side of the roof, smiling innocently.

"Wha... What the hell?! Pichu, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep!" Pikachu yelled out of frustration.

Pichu ran up to Pikachu, oblivious of the various warnings from the remaining four, "I was watching the TV to see your match, when the lights went out! I made my way to the second floor as soon as possible, and then I saw you leaving, so I just followed, and here I am!" Pichu squeaked.

"But you guys aren't supposed to be in the second floor!" Pikachu snapped back. He was referring to the Melee Rejects, as many veterans had called them. Since they weren't chosen for the Brawl tournament, they weren't allowed on the second floor, where matches were held. However, they still had all the rights of a present fighter and still had a room in the mansion. Why they were still there is a mystery.

Pichu blinked towards him, sheepishly looking at the ground, "I know... I just wanted to help you guys, that's all," he said, looking like he wanted to cry.

Pikachu's paw collided with his face, "Oh for the love of Arceus... well, if you wanted to help, it's too late. WE already went an- didn't you say it didn't work?"

"Yeah, I saw a lightning strike when I was making my way up. None of the lights or anything turned on, so I just assumed tha-"

Pikachu interrupted him, "Yeah, Ok, I get it," he was much more frustrated now that he found that it didn't work. Pichu noticed and slowly patted him on his arm.

Pichu weakly smiled, "I can still help you get the lights on."

Pikachu looked at him, now with concern on his face, "Pichu, you know you'll get knocked out if you-"

"I'm sure I'll manage! After all, I'm combining my energy with yours as well, so it'll be easy!" Pichu retaliated, determined in helping.

Wolf interrupted the conversation they were having, "Pikachu, why don't you just store more energy?"

"I CAN'T. If I were to store any more, I'd short out like Pichu," Pikachu responded. The main four stared at him, new to this sudden weakness of Pikachu's.

Pikachu slowly turned back to Pichu, responding to his offer with a sigh, "Well, if you really wanna Pichu... are you sure?"

Pichu stood straight up, more eager than ever, "You bet I will! Now let's go!"

Pikachu gratefully smiled at him, and they made their way to the heated rod (which was slightly cooling down). "Be careful, it is still pretty hot," Pikachu warned, beginning to store energy.

The remaining four stared at the two Pokemon, a little surprised with Pikachu's sudden caring attitude. They observed them as the two stored their energy, wary of their limits. Pikachu was seen shooting Pichu a look when he had tried to store more energy than he could handle. They finally placed their paws on the rod, which was much cooler than before.

They closed both their eyes when two tiny, metal objects flew from Pikachu and Pichu, bouncing off of Samus's helmet.

Samus picked them up and observed them, "A Pokemon Translator..."

"CCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!"

A flash of lightning much bigger than the one Pikachu produced independently nearly threw the four watchers off the roof; it would have if it weren't for Samus's grapple beam which made them stable on the edge.

"Damn!" Falcon said out of surprise, receiving nods in agreement (and astonishment) from the three others.

Afterwards, they were greeted with silence; the same silence that haunted the Cafe just that morning. They looked at each other and then at Pikachu, who was walking towards them with an unconscious Pichu on his back.

Before anyone could ask anything, Pikachu smirked. He pointed off the roof, where a faint noise could be heard. The four looked down and saw fans cheering, not only at the sight before them, but for them achieving their goal.

They soon made their way down into the mansion, and slowly but surely found their way in the second floor. Pikachu carried Pichu down to the Energy Recharge station while the main four silently celebrated the lights coming back on permanently.

Snake then spoke up, "I still don't get it. What's the difference between the lightning that caused the light out and the lightning that brought them back on?"

Wolf hesitantly responded, "I don't think that lightning that occurred earlier was natural."

Samus looked at him, confused with what he was referring to, "What are you talking about?"

Wolf looked away, "Nothing." Although he wasn't sure himself, he could tell the earlier lightning was no where near the power of the combination of Pikachu and Pichu's electricity; it was much more powerful, but that still didn't keep him from respecting the abilities of the two electric Pokemon, even if one wasn't in the tournament.

Master Hand made his way into the match room, hoping to begin the matches quickly now that the lights were back on. All the Smash Bros. (except for Pikachu obviously) were back, and Kirby and Luigi walked into the match tubes once again. The fans cheered ferociously.

Once button push later, Kirby and Luigi were transported to their destination, Green Hill Zone. To the fans' displeasure, they had to wait longer than usual for the match to begin since the alloys were checking if anything was out of place from the light out.

Master Hand took this time to call Wolf, Falcon, Samus, and Snake up to the MCS. As they came up, Master Hand thanked them for helping bring the light to the mansion.

"I would thank Pikachu and Pichu, but they're obviously out of submission at the moment," he added.

Samus, however, wasn't buying it, "How come you didn't do anything and just relied on us to bring back the electricity? Surely you had something you could have done."

"Samus, you've been here for three tourneys, you know better than anyone else that we never get storms here," Master Hand stated.

"Well... then how did the lightning occur?" Samus asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Master Hand said, finishing their talk.

As the TV began counting down to begin the match, Wolf was now determined to figure out where the earlier "storm" came from. He had no idea why it stuck to him of all people, but he was at least glad he wasn't going to have to go through this tournament alone for once.

* * *

**I've found out that my laptop clearly doesn't like me, because whenever I try updating this, it always says, "lol nope" and either deletes what I was working on, or it would shut down. IT MUST BE CURSED.**

**In relevance to the story, I would like to thank you for reading again (I can only thank so much), and that constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**And I hope you enjoy the company of Captain Falcon, Samus, and Snake, because you'll be seeing a lot of them (along with Wolf of course).**

**Anyway, see you next time!**


End file.
